Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by DettyisLove
Summary: This is a completely random One-shot idea that came to my mind. Find out what happens when Betty wears a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt. Marc/Betty Daniel/Amanda


**Kiss Me, I'm Irish!**

This is a completely random One-shot idea that came to my mind. Find out what happens when Betty wears a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt. I know its nowhere close to 's Day, but oh well, couldn't help the thought coming to my mind. So enjoy! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, these characters do not belong to me. :/ Just love to read and write about them!

* * *

><p>"Ow Betty! What the heck is the matter with you?" Amanda said after Betty pinched her arm.<p>

"You're not wearing green Amanda."

"Betty, you say a lot of weird things, and I pretend to pay attention, but what are you talking about?"

"Amanda! It's St. Patrick's Day!" Betty said cheerily.

"? Seriously Betty, we're in America. Speak English."

"Uh…forget it Amanda. See you later." Betty said as she walked away in frustration.

"What's with Betty?" Marc said coming up to the circular desk noticing the stressed expression on her face. "Marc, I have no idea what she's going on about. She was talking about some weird saint day or something. She made no sense. I think she thought she was in Mexico."

"You mean St. Patrick's Day, Mandy?" Marc said in realization.

"Oh, right, sure that's it." Amanda said as she grabbed some candy from the candy dish.

Betty walked into Daniel's office placing a pile of papers on his desk. "Hi Daniel" She said cheerily about to leave.

"Hold up, Betty. What's the rush?" Daniel asked getting up from his chair and walking in front of his desk.

"Uh…well, there's a lot to do, Daniel, so I should get going." Betty turned around to leave, when Daniel grabbed her arm. "Betty, relax will you. Sit down for a minute. Do you need any help?" Betty sat on the chaise in his office. "Daniel, no it's fine, really." Betty looked at the folder in front of her flipping through the pages looking for the report she needed to send to accounting. Daniel stood in front of his desk looking at Betty all flustered and stressed, strands of hair falling in front of her face, Betty biting her lip as she flipped through the pages. He noticed her black shirt with that bright green wording: Kiss me, I'm Irish.

"Since when are you Irish, Betty?" Daniel asked curious about the shirt. She looked up confused. "What?"

"Your shirt Betty" he said pointing to her shirt. "Oh, right…uh…you don't know what St. Patrick's Day is either?" She didn't understand how no one at MODE knew about it. "Forget it, Daniel. I need to go. I'll catch up with you later" Betty quickly got up leaving the office. "Betty…" Daniel called standing at the door. Betty turned to face him, waiting for him to speak. Daniel stood there for moment thinking about whether he should do what he wanted to.

"Mandy, today is St. Patrick's Day. It's about Irish people. We get to drink like crazy without people judging us. Let's go to a bar tonight."

"Ooo I like this holiday. Any excuse to drink more" Amanda said as she came around the desk to stand next to Marc. "Let's ask Betty to come."

Betty stood there waiting "Daniel?" she asked slightly agitated that he wasn't saying anything. "Oh, uh sorry Betty…" he walked up to her, and stood in front of her. Betty looked up confused. Daniel put his hand up to Betty's face "Daniel?" she asked confused and nervous "what are you doing?" Daniel pulled her hair away from her face. "Sorry Betty, that was bothering me." Betty looked at his eyes in confusion "uh…okay?" She looked down and then back at his eyes. "Uh…I'm going to go now."

She started to walk away when Daniel stopped her. "Betty…" Betty just looked at him. Daniel came up to her and gently kissed her cheek; pulling away, Betty looked at him, her eyes big in surprise. "What was that, Daniel?"

He smiled "Your shirt, Betty." "Uh…right. I should go. Bye Daniel." Betty walked away leaving Daniel to rethink what he just did.

Betty headed in the direction of the elevator unable to grasp what just happened. Did Daniel really just kiss her or did she dream that. "Jeez, Betty, will you watch where you're going" Marc blurted as she ran into him knocking down his papers. "Oh, sorry Marc" she said distressed, trying to help Marc pick up his things. "Betty, Betty, we were just looking for you" Amanda said as she ran up next to Betty and Marc.

Betty looked at them dazed. "Betty, hello!" Amanda screamed. "What's the matter with her?" Amanda said noticing the distracted expression on her face. "Oh, sorry Amanda…I just have a lot to do. What did you want?" she asked trying to get out of her thoughts.

"Right. Marc told me about your Saint Day and we are going to celebrate by going for drinks tonight, so come with us Betty."

"Oh. Uh…ok. I could use a drink. I'll meet you both by the elevator later."

"Sweet. See you later Betty." Amanda said excitedly walking back to her desk.

Marc noticed Betty's distressed expression. "So, what's eating you, Betty?" Marc said as he followed Betty into the elevator.

"Uh, Marc…I don't know. I'm just really busy, that's all" she said looking in front of her.

"Aw come on, Betty. Tell Saint Marc what's wrong." Betty looked at him with a grin. "Marc, you're a saint now?" she laughed. "Betty, I'm Marc." The elevator opened to floor 3. "Marc, I have to turn in these papers. I'll see you and Amanda later" She said getting out of the elevator. "Fine Betty, but whatever it is you're hiding I'll figure out."

"I'm sure you will. Bye" She said walking away.

Daniel walked in front of Amanda's desk and stood there for a minute. Amanda was flipping through a magazine. Looking up she noticed Daniel, and put the magazine down. "Daniel?" she asked wondering why he seemed like he was lost. Daniel turned around "Oh, hey Amanda"

"Who are you looking for Daniel?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…actually, have you seen Betty?" Amanda noticed the distress in his voice. "Actually, I haven't seen her since she came in. Why do you need Betty?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Who said I needed Betty?" He asked defensively. Amanda raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Uh, you did, Daniel. What's with you?" She came from around the desk. "Oh, right. Uh…I think I did something stupid"

"Well, don't we all know that? Is that why Betty came through here all flustered?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I thought you said you didn't see her" Daniel said agitated. "Tell me what happened" Amanda said grabbing his arm walking him back to his office.

Amanda sat on the chaise in his office waiting for him to speak as he paced in front of his desk. "What did you do to Betty, Daniel?" she asked blatantly tired of waiting for him to speak.

Daniel stopped pacing and stood with his hand over his eyes. "I…uh…I kissed Betty." Amanda's eyes got big in surprise "What?" a grin on her face. "I don't know what to do. I think I freaked her out" Daniel said in worry.

"Relax Daniel. I mean, I think you traumatized poor Betty, but I think she'll forgive you. You two are too close to let anything get in between your friendship. So, what happened? Why'd you kiss Betty?" Amanda asked curiously, desperately wanting to know details.

"Well, Betty came in all flustered and stressed from everything she had to do. Her hair was falling in front of her face. She just looked so…" "So, what?" Amanda asked excitedly. "…so…uh…cute…" Amanda smiled. "…and she had on that darn 'kiss me, I'm Irish' shirt and…I don't know that did it for me." Daniel sighed in frustration. "Uh, God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Aw, does Daniel have a crush?" Amanda said mockingly. "I do not!" Daniel said defensively, denying any possible feelings he may have. "Oh, come on Daniel. All of MODE knows you're in love with Betty."

"What?" Daniel said shocked and in defense. "Ya, ya…you don't love Betty, blah, blah, blah. You need to say sorry to Betty."

Daniel sighed heavily. He looked at Amanda with her demanding eyes "fine, I'll go talk to Betty" Daniel said and walked off, leaving Amanda lying on the chaise.

Daniel noticed Betty coming out of the elevator, "Betty! Hey, can we talk?" He said approaching Betty.

Betty looked at Daniel and continued walking, really trying to avoid him as much as possible. "Daniel. Look, I'm really busy right now. I have to get all this done. I'll catch up with you later, ok." Betty said walking quickly to her desk and picking up a file, continuing to walk to her next destination. "Ok. Are we good, Betty?" Daniel asked hopefully. Betty looked at him "we're good, Daniel. Bye" She said as she walked over in the direction to Marc.

Betty grabbed Marc by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him away from his desk "hey Betty paws off the shirt."

"We need to talk Marc" Betty's eyes pleading. "Alright Betty, tell Saint Marc what's going on. I knew you would eventually."

Betty looked at him in frustration "Marc!"

"Okay Betty. I'm listening"

"Can we go somewhere?" Betty said wanting to go somewhere no one can hear them. "oo, I know where we could go." Marc grabbed Betty taking her to Fey's Secret Love Dungeon. They stood in front of the wall in The Closet. Marc pulled the shoe to the side, revealing a hidden door. "Aren't you going to gasp in shock, Betty?" Marc asked confused why she didn't freak. "Marc, I already knew about this place. Remember? Anyways good idea…" She grabbed Marc and pulled him in.

"Ok, so promise me you won't tell _anyone_ what I'm going to tell you." Marc looked at Betty extremely interested in what was getting her all nervous and sneaky. "Promise, Marc."

"Alright Betty, sheesh"

"Ok…" Betty sighed "…uh, so…uh earlier, when I was…uh kind of in my dream land or whatever…when I ran into you…and wasn't paying attention when Amanda was talking to me…that was because, well…uh…"

"Oh, come on, Betty. Say it already." Marc blurted in frustration. "Geez Marc. Well, Daniel kissed me!"

Marc's eyes got big in shock "What?" Betty walked down the steps. "Daniel. Your lover boy, Daniel?" he followed down the steps. "How did it, uh happen, Betty?" Marc asked not entirely wanting the gross details, but knew he had to know. Betty continued walking, and said "well, uh…I don't know…I just came in his office and well, I was about to leave and he called me back, and walked up to me, and he was acting weird, he pulled my hair from my face, and uh…he was standing so close…it was strange…I felt my heart speed up…uh, after that I was walking away again and he called me, and that time he kissed me. I mean, it was only on my cheek, but Daniel kissed me. What do I do, Marc?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"What? He just kissed you?"

"Oh, I was wearing my 'kiss me, I'm Irish' shirt. God, I didn't think anyone would actually kiss me…Especially Daniel. Marc, please help. I don't know how to even be near Daniel. I just get so nervous."

"Ok Betty. Uh…well, Daniel finally proved himself."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked curiously.

"Well Betty, all of MODE knows Daniel's in love with you" Marc said nonchalantly.

Betty's eyes got big in shock "What? You're crazy Marc" Betty said doubtingly.

"Fine Betty…Don't believe me."

"Marc, just tell me what to do"

"Well Betty. It's probably better if you talk to him now. If you keep avoiding him, it will only make things weirder between you two."

"Wow Marc. That actually makes sense. Thanks." Betty said trying to get out of the dungeon. "No problem, Betty."

Betty walked out of The Closet and headed over to talk to Daniel, when she remembered the features meeting they had in 2 minutes. She walked over to her desk getting her notebook and coming in the conference room. She sat across from Wilhelmina and Alexis, in the middle of Margaret and Carol. Just as Betty was getting her notes together, Daniel walked in sitting in between Wilhelmina and Alexis. She caught his eyes and quickly looked down at her notes.

"So let's begin. Uh Betty, would you like to start?" Daniel said looking at her. Caught off guard Betty dropped her notes. "Uh, sure" she said and quickly picked up her notebook and papers. People laughed when Betty dropped her things, making her even more nervous. Her eyes slowly went from Wilhelmina and then to Alexis, trying to avert Daniel's eyes.

"Mandy, Mandy…I have something to tell you. It's a secret." Marc said excitedly as he ran up to Amanda's desk. "Oo, I love secrets. I actually have something to tell you too, Marc. This is big." "Oh come on, tell me Mandy." "What? No way, you have to tell me Marc." "Ok, ok. How about we say it together?" Marc said eager to know what she knew. "Ok" Amanda agreed.

"_BETTY?"_ Wilhelmina blurted in annoyance. "Right, sorry…" Betty started. She gulped as her gaze shifted to Daniel; looking from his eyes to his lips she blurted "kiss" Daniel's eyes got big slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Daniel kissed Betty!" Marc and Amanda both said quickly. "WHAT? _Who told you?"_ Both of them said at the same time.

"Beg your pardon, Betty?" Wilhelmina asked in confusion. _Oh God, oh God, oh God…did I just say kiss. Crap. Oh crap._ "I mean, uh, there are a lot of girls out there that think about their first kiss, or um…" Betty started speaking not sure where to take this, still trying not to look at Daniel. "…or uh…have a fantasy of what their first kiss might be like. Maybe we could get various girls and ask them to share their dream of how their first kiss might have been like and what their actual kiss was like." Betty stopped talking, looking at everyone but Daniel; she felt her cheeks burn from nervousness.

"Daniel told me" Amanda said. "Betty told me" Marc added.

"Hmm...That's not a bad idea Betty." Wilhelmina said. "Ya, I like that too, Betty" Alexis added.

"Really?" Betty said shocked, cheerily. "Ya, let's go with it" Daniel added. "Good job, Betty." Daniel winked at Betty. Betty's eyes got big in surprise; she then looked down at her notebook, and sat back down, trying to distract herself by shuffling through papers in front of her.

"So, what do we do?" Amanda asked enthusiastically. "I have an idea" Marc said with a grin.

Once the meeting was over Daniel walked over to Betty "look, Betty can we please talk?" Daniel said as he stood next to her, his hand on the chair.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I really have to go. I still have so much to do before the day is over. I'll talk to you later. I promise." Betty said as she collected her things and started to walk out. She was ready to talk to him before, but after her pitch she felt nervous and embarrassed. Daniel walked next to her. "You promised, Betty. I'll see you later" he said and walked out leaving Betty standing outside the room.

"Hey Betty" Marc said as he came next to Betty. "Hey" she said distantly. "How'd the meeting go?" he asked curiously. "Terrible" Betty said as she started to walk to her desk. "Betty, listen to me" Marc said grabbing her shoulders "you are going to go drinking with me and Amanda tonight and you are going to forget about this mess. Okay?" Marc said tired of the drama. Well not really, because he lived for the drama, but… "Ok, Marc. I'm willing to try anything to get my mind off this"

"_Daniel!_ So, what's up?" Amanda said coming into Daniel's office. "Amanda, I don't know what to do. Betty won't talk to me. She won't even look at me" He said frustrated, his face in his hands. "Look, I know. Meet me at the bar tonight. I know what will help. Just make sure you're there at 7:30. When you get inside, you will know where to go. No arguing!" Amanda added before he could back out. "fine." Daniel sighed.

Later that night Betty met Marc and Amanda at the elevators ready to go for drinks.

"Hey Betty, you look nice." Amanda said noticing the simple attire she had. She was wearing a black dress with a green belt along the waist.

"No kiss me shirt, I see." Marc added. Betty gave him a death glare "Marc, zip it!" They all went on their way to the bar, Betty ready to drown her problems away.

Marc, Betty and Amanda made it to the bar, Amanda getting drinks for all of them.

"Here Betty, that might make you feel better" Amanda said supporting, handing her a drink.

Betty raised her eyebrow in realization. "_What?_ Marc! Did you tell her? I tell you to keep _one_ secret!" Betty went on and on.

"Betty calm down, okay?" Marc said trying to distract her from his blabbing.

"Don't worry, Betty. Daniel's an idiot" Amanda said trying to back Betty. Truth of the matter was Betty felt like the idiot, avoiding Daniel, not talking to him or looking at him. At least he was trying to make things normal again. Betty looked at the drink in front of her and downed it in a few seconds flat.

Ten minutes later Marc and Amanda noticed Daniel come into the bar, realizing this was their cue to leave so that Betty and Daniel could clear things up. "Hey Betty, we'll be right back. We saw some people, we're going to say hi and come back ok?" Amanda said her hand on Betty's shoulder. "Sure. Okay" Betty said distantly. Marc felt bad for leaving Betty, but Daniel was about to come, so he felt better about leaving. They got up and walked into the depths of the bar, leaving Betty at the bar table, twirling the tiny straw in her drink.

Daniel walked in looking around to find Amanda, when he noticed Betty. He realized what Amanda meant when she said he will know where to go. Daniel gathered his breath and walked over to Betty. Betty looked up from her drink to see Daniel standing next to her. Her expression turned from sadness to slight relief to nervousness.

She was about to get up and leave when Daniel grabbed her arm lightly. "Betty, please!" he said, his eyes pleading with her to let him talk to her. Betty gave in, standing in front of him.

"Look Betty, I'm really sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done that. It's just you looked so…" Daniel brushed a hand through his hair, Betty looking at him interested in what he was about to say.

"…you just looked really…uh, cute today Betty…" Betty's eyes got big in shock. "…your hair was falling in front of your face and you were all flustered from everything you had to do, and that stupid shirt. I couldn't help it Betty. I just wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss for a while now and uh…" Betty looked at him with wide eyes really shocked that Daniel…Daniel _Meade_…wanted to kiss her, she noticed he looked everywhere from the floor to the tables, to the bartender, avoiding looking at her.

"…I guess, I just used your shirt as an excuse." He paused for a moment, this time looking at her, and then added "I'm really sorry, Betty. I hope everything's ok between us. I know I shouldn't have done that" Daniel stopped and looked at her eyes and then back to his feet.

Betty just stood there for a minute trying to get a hold of what Daniel just said. _Was what Marc said really true? Did Daniel have feelings for her?_ He _wanted_ to kiss her for a long time now. _He_ thought she was cute. Betty couldn't grasp everything. She was now more confused after talking to him. She looked at him now "uh…" she didn't know what to say.

"Look, Betty. Is there any way I can make it up to you? I don't want this to ruin what we have." Betty raised her eyebrow in wonder. "…I mean our friendship" he quickly added realizing what she may have thought.

"Right. Look, Daniel. I should apologize too; I was acting like a child ignoring and avoiding you, and not talking to you, or looking at you…it's just uh…I was really caught off guard, but…um…maybe we could just pretend this never happened."

All Daniel could say was "oh"

"So, we're good Daniel. Don't worry about this ruining our friendship or anything. We're stronger than that. So, what do you say? Want to forget this even happened?" she said looking at his eyes.

"Uh…ok. Sure Betty" Daniel said actually unsure. Betty smiled "Great!" Both of them forced a smile, Betty taking a sip of her drink. _Did she really want to pretend like it didn't happen? Why did she feel empty all the sudden? Was she starting to have feelings for Daniel?_ Daniel ordered a drink from the bartender, quickly drinking it down. _Why was it bothering Daniel that she easily shrugged this off? Did he really have feelings for Betty? _

"Hey guys!" Amanda said as she approached Daniel and Betty, her arms around both of them. Marc came behind "So, did you two working everything out?" Marc added, making both Betty and Daniel to quickly look at each other and then back to their drinks. Betty smiled lightly and nodded to Marc and Amanda. "Yay! We knew nothing could get in between you two" Amanda said knowingly. "Ya, my chimmichunga and her luvah" Marc added happily. Daniel and Betty looked to their drinks in silence, left to their thoughts as Marc and Amanda sat between them talking to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it! If you want I can add an alternate ending to this. For some reason, I just liked the thought of this one. Let me know! :)

Happy early St Patrick's Day! :P


End file.
